Water sprinkling systems are commonly used to distribute water to flora including lawns, plants, and trees. A typical sprinkling system includes a manifold which is connected to a source of water under pressure and a plurality of water sprinkling lines connected to the manifold. Each sprinkling line directs water from the manifold to a specific location and terminates in one or more nozzles. The nozzles spray the water directly on the lawn or plants desired to be watered. Each sprinkling line commonly contains a globe valve and an anti-siphon valve. The globe valves control the duration and amount of flow through the sprinkling lines. The anti-siphon valves prevent contaminated water from being brought into contact with a potable water source. These valves prevent the water on the ground from being drawn back through the sprinkling lines. On lawns, for example, ground water can become contaminated from the fertilizers and insecticides which are used in maintaining the lawn.
Although most water sprinkling systems are quite reliable, the manifolds on these systems are complex and expensive. A typical manifold connects to four to eight sprinkling lines and each line includes a globe valve and an anti-siphon valve. Thus, a manifold may contain anywhere from eight to sixteen valves. Further, these water sprinkling systems can be inconvenient to operate because in order to change the water flow from one sprinkling line to another, it is necessary to shut one globe valve and open another. When a substantial number of sprinkling lines are used, this process can be quite time consuming.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.